


like you earned it

by lockerroomgoon



Series: yes, daddy, i do [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: Baby –Told you I’d make it up to you.– JT





	like you earned it

Jonny won’t fuck John in his office, which is a total bummer and also takes away at least twenty percent of the fun of dating his professor. When John says this to Jonny, though, he gets a long-suffering glare and a shake of the head.

“The answer is no, John.”

“C’mon, Jonny, live a little,” John needles, shuffling past Jonny to get at his ridiculously expensive coffemaker on the counter. Jonny doesn’t even drink coffee. He literally just has a fancy-ass coffeemaker for guests. It’s such a grown-up thing to waste money on. John finds it inexplicably sexy.

“People are in and out of my office all the time, the walls are thin as shit, and you can’t stay quiet to save your life. There is a ninety nine percent chance it would end up with me being caught fucking a student in my office,” Jonny says plainly.

“Yeah,” John shrugs. “But if we hit that one percent where we don’t get caught it would be so fucking hot.”

Jonny openly laughs at him, stepping into John’s space to cup one hand against the back of his neck while the other slides down to palm his ass. “Is fucking your professor not hot enough for you already?” Jonny asks, practically whispering into John’s ear. Jonny can probably feel the shudder that runs down John’s spine. “Is calling me _daddy_ not hot enough for you? Hm?”

John can feel his dick taking interest and he’s about to lean up for a kiss when Jonny slaps his ass quick and steps away.

“You’ve got class in thirty minutes,” Jonny reminds him. “Better take that to go,” he says, nodding at the cappuccino now steaming in his mug.

“Goddamnit, Jonny,” John curses, dumping the cappuccino in a travel mug before he starts scrambling around Jonny’s place to pick up his stuff for class.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make it up to you,” Jonny calls from the bathroom. John hears the shower kick on just as he’s tugging on a pair of sweatpants, and then he’s out the door. He has to be on time to this class – other professors don’t overlook his tardiness like Jonny does.

 

John has two lectures, a lab, and a study group on Thursdays, so he doesn’t see Jonny at all during the day. Usually he’ll make his way back to Jonny’s, but tonight he’s exhausted and ends up passing out at his own place since it’s closer to campus.

Fridays are easy. All he has is Jonny’s lecture in the morning, and then he can go to Jonny’s place and take a nice, long nap on his TempurPedic mattress while Jonny finishes up his office hours. He lets himself in with his key, dropping his bag and going straight for the bedroom. He just barely stops himself from faceplanting on the mattress when he sees the black box sitting on the pillow, a card neatly folded on it.

_Baby –_

_Told you I’d make it up to you._

_– JT_

John’s _very_ interested now, and he tears the box open as quick as he can. When he finally gets it open, his first thought is that this gift was not meant for him. His second thought is that Jonny is one kinky motherfucker. His third thought is that those panties are definitely not going to make it up past his thighs.

He wants to try them on, though, and his dick is noticeably interested. They’re nice panties, lacy and a soft pink. When he picks them up he notices what’s underneath – a little lingerie top that’s lacy on the chest like a bra, with see-through tulle down to his hips. It’s a pretty set. He checks the box, to make sure he’s not missing some fucking stockings or a garter belt. He wouldn’t be surprised to find them, but it seems like Jonny kept it simple for once in his life.

He strips quickly out of his clothes and delicately pulls the panties on. They do make it past his thighs – it’s a stretch for sure, but the lace has a little give to it. He stops to look in the mirror once he’s got them on, turning this way and that to see what he looks like from all angles. Though this isn’t exactly one of his kinks, he has to admit he looks hot, and knowing he looks hot is always a turn-on for him. He slips the top on next, and it makes everything look a little softer, which actually makes it feel even dirtier. He knows what he looks like, with his blonde hair and blue eyes and high cheekbones. He’s _pretty_. This outfit emphasizes that, but it also makes it utterly apparent that he’s a dude – his thick thighs testing the stretch of the panties, his dick pressing up against the front of the lace, his chest not quite filling out the little cups of the bralette. The juxtaposition is surprisingly appealing. He could totally model this shit. He turns around, just to check, and _yep_ , his ass looks fucking _fantastic_.

He grabs his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants to check the time and sees that he’s still got at least an hour until Jonny gets home. He could do something sexy, like prep himself so he’s ready when Jonny gets home, but Jonny loves fingering him and John came here to nap, so he’s going to nap, even if he’s half-hard and wearing lingerie. He pulls one of the fancy throw blankets from the ottoman at the end of the bed and curls up, dropping off into sleep easily.

John wakes up to the sound of the door opening, but he keeps his eyes closed. He hears Jonny pad around for a minute before he comes into the room, and then it’s quiet for a minute before he feels the bed dip at his side. He thinks Jonny’s going to watch him sleep like a weirdo, but instead Jonny pushes the throw blanket off of him and strokes down the back of John’s thigh.

“I know you’re awake, babe,” Jonny murmurs, and John blinks his eyes open to smile at him, unashamed. “I see you found your present.”

“Think this is _your_ present, Daddy,” John quips back, rolling onto his back so Jonny can get the full effect.

“What, you don’t think it’s _hot enough_?” Jonny asks, echoing his own words from the day before. There’s a cocky smirk on his face and he’s got one eyebrow raised in question as he stands up from the bed, grabbing one of John’s hands to pull him up, too. He walks John in front of the mirror, John’s back to Jonny’s chest, Jonny’s chin hooked over John’s shoulder, his lips pressed to John’s ear. “You’re not turned on by how sexy you _know_ you look?” He drags his hands down John’s sides to rest on his hips. “You’re not into how it’s a little wrong, a little dirty?” One hand leaves John’s hips to brush lightly over John’s erection, so obvious in the little panties, and John lets out a shaky breath. “You’re not getting off on how much I fucking want you right now?” His hands go back to John’s hips, pulling him back so he can feel Jonny’s hard dick right up against his ass. John full-out moans at that, letting his head drop back onto Jonny’s shoulder as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, baby,” Jonny chuckles. “Get on the bed for me.”

John doesn’t exactly _scramble_ on to the bed, but he certainly doesn’t take his time, pushing all the pillows out of the way so he can spread out on his back, legs splayed so Jonny’s thick body can fit in between them. Jonny’s eyes are hot as they rake over John, and it has his dick twitching against the panties.

Jonny starts undressing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt so he can shrug it off and fucking fold it before he lays it on the dresser. Jonny always does this shit, he’s so fucking meticulous about everything he owns that every time he takes off his clothes it’s like an unintentional strip tease. John never thought he’d get so hot watching a guy hang up a pair of slacks, but here he is. When Jonny’s finally naked, he gets back on the bed, right between John’s legs.

“So pretty, baby,” Jonny practically coos, snapping the waistband of the panties.

“Is this where I’m supposed to say, ‘All for you, Daddy?’” John asks, cheeky.

“How are you still such a fucking brat even when you look so sweet?” Jonny shakes his head, but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and they both know that he loves when John gets mouthy. “You _are_ all for me, though, aren’t you?” He says it while running a hand up the inside of John’s thigh, and John would agree to anything if it meant getting Jonny’s hands on him, so he nods.

Jonny takes some time just touching John – smoothing a hand down his calves, dancing fingers across his abdomen, softly tweaking his nipples through the lingerie top. John keeps still and bites his tongue against the complaints and whines he wants to let out, if only because he’s still really getting off on how into this Jonny is.

Jonny notices, because John is twenty and typically anything past thirty seconds of foreplay is completely unnecessary to him. “Pretty quiet there, baby,” he comments, pinching at John’s thigh.

“ _Trying_ to be good, Daddy,” John grits out, twisting his hands into the sheets to keep from reaching out.

Jonny’s look of surprise is worth the agony of letting himself be teased for so long. John’s never _tried_ to be good with Jonny. In this relationship, he’s always either intentionally being a brat or unintentionally being good. There’s something about this, though – maybe the lingerie, maybe the way Jonny’s looking at him, maybe how soft Jonny’s touches are – that makes him feel a little softer around the edges.

Jonny leans down to kiss him, seemingly a reward for how good John’s being. Jonny uses one hand to hold himself up over John while he slides the other one into John’s hair to tug lightly and position John right where he wants him. John loves kissing Jonny, mostly because Jonny’s such a control freak. With most of his other partners, John felt pressured to take the lead and always vaguely felt like he was doing something wrong – like he had no idea what he was doing or what felt good to the other person. With Jonny, there’s absolutely no uncertainty. Jonny always takes the lead, Jonny always puts John right where he wants him, and Jonny always makes John feel good.

After what feels like hours of just making out with very limited contact, Jonny finally drops more of his weight down onto John. It brings their hips together, and John’s almost more interested in Jonny’s dick rubbing against his hip than he is about his own dick pressing up against Jonny’s abs with just the panties in between them.

Jonny moves to mouth at John’s neck at the same time as he grinds down just a little, and feeling the panties shift over his dick turns the softness he was feeling into something sharper, dirtier.

“Fuck me,” John groans, thrusting up to feel the lace move against him again, bringing a hand to the back of Jonny’s neck to try and pull him back up into a kiss.

Jonny grabs John’s wrist and pins it to the bed, chuckling a little as he says, “ _There’s_ my boy.”

“Daddy,” John whines, squirming against Jonny’s hold. “Daddy, do _something_.”

The arousal he was letting simmer suddenly feels urgent, like he’ll die if Jonny doesn’t touch him for real in the next ten seconds. He’s done playing sweet, if he has to be a brat to get what he wants then he’ll be a brat.

“Alright, baby, what do you want?” Jonny asks. John is about to answer _I already told you to fuck me_ , but Jonny says, “You want my mouth?” And John will literally never say no to that question. At John’s insistent nod, Jonny pulls back and says, “Flip over.” And John lets out a moan as he rolls over and gets onto his hands and knees.

Jonny groans when he John sticks his ass out, and he has no doubt Jonny’s looking at the obscene stretch of John’s ass in the panties. He slaps John’s ass a couple times, probably to see the way it moves in the lace, and then he’s pulling the panties down just enough and spreading John’s cheeks.

Jonny doesn’t waste time here, immediately getting his mouth of John’s hole. He traces the rim with the tip of his tongue until John’s arms are shaking, and when Jonny finally pushes his tongue in John collapses down to his elbows, arching his back up to try and get even more from Jonny.

“Needy,” Jonny teases, pulling back to bite at John’s cheek.

“ _More_ ,” John demands. Jonny just laughs at him, reaching around him to get at the lube on the bedside table. John’s relieved for a few seconds, until Jonny pushes just one finger into him when they both know he could take two right now. He looks over his shoulder, locking eyes with Jonny when he says, “Teasing isn’t nice.”

“Having an ass that looks this fucking good in panties and not letting me play with it isn’t nice either, babe.”

“You can play with it _after_ you fuck me,” John says, groaning and pushing his face into the mattress when Jonny finally adds another finger.

“Oh I will,” Jonny says. “Maybe I’ll get you off on my fingers after I get you off on my dick. Maybe I’ll let you ride my face. Spend the whole weekend in bed making you come on my fingers and mouth.”

Jonny’s dirty talk is always a pleasant surprise, and John feels like he’s on edge already when Jonny finally twists a third finger into him. He counts to thirty in his head before he turns again and says, “ _Daddy_ , I’m ready, you have to fuck me now.”

Jonny rolls his eyes at him but nods, tapping at John’s hip so he’ll roll over onto his back. He pulls John’s panties back up, and John’s about to protest when Jonny presses John’s leg up against his chest and tugs the panties over just enough to get at his hole. It stretches the lace over his dick, the head poking out from the waistband, and it’s not uncomfortable exactly, but it does provide a constant reminder of what John’s wearing – of how he looks. John has a fleeting thought that they would make excellent porn together, and that’s almost unbearably sexy to think about.

Jonny briefly lets go of John’s leg to get some lube on his dick, and then the hand is back, pushing at John’s leg as Jonny guides his dick inside. John knows he makes noises whenever Jonny fucks into him the first time – high, needy whines, probably – but he honestly can’t hear anything over the roaring in his ears. He moves a little and it makes the tulle of the top brushes over the exposed head of his dick, and that one brief little touch lights him up. This whole thing is so fucking sexy – Jonny, big and hot and domineering, over him, pressing into John while he squirms, covered up in pink lace. It’s probably the hottest sex he’s ever had.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he pants, and Jonny has to hear it, has to know that John is already losing his mind for it. John can’t be alone in this, knows that Jonny’s just as crazy for it as he is, even if his calm demeanor masks it.

Jonny pulls back and fucks in again, hard and deep, and it scrambles John’s brain. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, probably just _Daddy_ and _fuck me_ and high, wordless moans. Jonny’s pace is brutal, but it’s what John needs. Jonny _always_ knows just what John needs. He leans down over John, pressing his leg tighter against his chest and changing the angle marginally and it’s even _better_ now. Jonny’s whispering into John’s ear, _baby_ and _sweet_ and _good boy_ over and over and over again.

The panties shift whenever Jonny fucks in, rubbing right under the head of his dick, where he’s already so sensitive. It’s right on the line of pleasure/pain and it’s so good he could scream. He _does_ scream, when Jonny fucks in hard and grinds there, so the panties rub just right and his dick catches on the tulle again. He screams and comes harder than he ever has, his hands twisting in the sheets and his eyes closed so tight he can see stars dancing in his vision.

Jonny keeps grinding into him, and it feels like his orgasm goes on forever. He can feel himself still pulsing around Jonny when Jonny says, “Baby, I can’t – I gotta – ,” and John can only nod before Jonny’s back to fucking him, pace uneven as he chases his own release. John’s still coming down, panting out little whines, when Jonny finally fucks in deep and comes, making little aborted half-thrusts as he moans into John’s neck.

When Jonny pulls out and collapses back onto the bed, John’s first thought is _we should’ve gotten that on tape_.

“Hot enough for you?” Jonny asks as he rolls off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. John has to grin because he might be a brat, but Jonny’s just as much of an asshole as he is.

“That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me,” he answers honestly. “And you know that’s saying something because I was front-row at an Usher concert once and I swear to god he winked at me.”

“Glad to know I rank above Usher possibly winking at you,” Jonny chuckles, coming back into the room with a glass of water and a washcloth. He hands the glass to John as he tugs John’s panties down his legs and off, being as gentle as possible as he cleans him up with the washcloth.

“You messed up my panties,” John faux-pouts.

“And _you_ messed up your top,” Jonny grins, and John looks down to find the top covered in his own come. “I’ll buy you another set,” Jonny says. “Maybe some stockings this time.”

“I fucking _knew_ you wanted me in stockings,” John laughs. “You love my thighs.”

“Love everything about you,” Jonny corrects, leaning down to kiss John’s nose. “ _Especially_ your thighs.”


End file.
